Let's Be a Riot
by ausllyxaustinally
Summary: "I'll give you more time / we'll give you one more fight / said one more line / be a riot 'cause I know you." When two specific people are considered to be two specific villains, but deep inside, just might be two specific heroes. heroes to each other because he understands her, and she understands him. ROMANCE/SUPERNATURAL/FANTASY


_**so, this one was inspired from the 1975's song "Robbers". The idea popped into my head after hearing the line 'be a riot, 'cause I know you', Which is where this got its title 'Let's Be a Riot'. I was given a request for some of the 'supernatural'-ish ideas again, something a little bit like Untouchable. So...That's what I've got. **_

_**Summary:**_

_**He is from Bellum. She is from Vesper. Both two very specific people, with two very specific abilities. Ally is princess of her kingdom in Vesper, but not such a typical one, trust is something lacked. Austin Moon is a criminal runaway, going from castle to castle, crashing any special occasion that can get his hands on money and extra food along with the continuous fooling around with his mind-tricks. He meets Ally and things are suddenly different - they've both met the only person who will ever understand them. And that was kind of special. Even though he's hotheaded, a trickster, a liar and she's a mysterious, sly, short-tempered girl and they don't get along at first, but Austin knows that Ally is the only one who can help save everyone from the destruction of their country. They will have to work together with their powers. But of course before any of this, Austin has to kidnap her, he has to train her. they're like a riot together. a beautiful one.**_

_**"What lies behind you and what lies in front of you, pales in comparison to what lies within you." - Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

Ally was breathing heavily, pacing back and forth. She ran her fingers through her hair, racking her brain for some sort of plan. She pulled her hand up to her lips, chewing anxiously on her long finger nails. Her head snapped over to the stone entrance where she heard heels clicking against the concrete.

Ally breathed out relief when she saw the black curly locks and the familiar tanned face. Ally scurried towards her best friend, "Trish," Ally said, swallowing hard, "You have to help me."

Trish De La Rosa's face crinkled together in confusion, "What is it, Ally? What is-" Trish stopped herself when she peered over her best friend's shoulder, her face frozen with shock and horror. "Ally, you didn't..."

"It was an accident!" Ally assured her, unique eyes slightly bigger than their normal size. Ally glanced back towards the body lying lifelessly on the ground. She turned back to Trish and gripped her shoulders with her surprisingly steady hands. "You believe me, right?"

Trish opened her mouth, but nothing came from it. Her worried eyes flickered back and forth between the dead body and Ally's face. "I..I..." she managed to sputter, but nothing more. Ally's heart rate quickened. "I...Ally...I...I mean, you..."

"You believe in me?" Ally questioned her once more. Helplessly, Ally whispered, "You have to, Trish. You have to. You know me. Don't you know your Ally?"

Trish's face softened as she looked at her best friend's teary gaze. "Yes." Trish said. She shifted away from Ally to get a closer look at the body. His face was pale, lips grey. Trish gulped and turned back to Ally, "What should happen now?"

Ally shook her head. "I don't know." Ally slowly looked down as she lifted her hand and stared down at it. She clenched her fist and filled her lungs with a deep breath. She slowly and quietly exhaled, keeping herself calm although her heart was racing. "They already banned me from the village. What will they do now?" Ally worried.

Trish looked at her best friend for a long moment before she slowly looked away, her eyes wandering around their cold, dark setting while she wondered about Ally's parents as well. Trish quickly shook her head and looked at Ally suddenly, "They don't have to know."

"What?" Ally's eye brows knit together.

"They don't have to know, Ally." Trish said, swallowing thickly. She looked over to the man on the concrete floor and the focused on Ally once again. "We'll cover it up." Trish closed her eyes, clenched her fists and then said, "I'll help you."

"Trish..." Ally said, tilting her head and shaking it slightly. Of course she asked for Trish's help, but she didn't ever consider actually bringing Trish into the messes she made.

"Was it an accident, Ally? Did you actually mean for this to happen? Were you planning on harming him?" Trish quizzed her best friend.

Ally frowned and shook her head frantically. "Of course not."

"Then I'm helping you." Trish finalized. There was a note in her tone that gave Ally enough information to know that there was no room for an argument. Even if Ally threatened Trish's life, Trish would still help. Ally's lips slowly curled upwards into the smallest of smiles.

Trish returned the small smile before taking a deep breath and looked at the man on the floor. "We need to do something. Quick. There's four hours until sunrise." Trish stepped towards the man and when Ally didn't move, Trish glanced back at her, "What?" she asked.

Ally shifted her eyes around before settling them back on her best friend. She gave Trish an odd look. "Well...Aren't you going to ask me what happened?"

"Your business is your own." Trish replied steadily. Ally stared at Trish for a moment before nodding and then walking towards the body slowly. But Trish knew what happened and Ally knew it, too. If anybody saw this body they would already knew what had happened and who had done it. All fingers would point to Ally.

Ally and her monstrous ability.

"I can't get away with this, Trish." Ally said, after thirty minutes of pacing. Ally swallowed down hard and shook her head, eyes flood with guilt and doubt. "There's no way. My mother and father will know it was me and they're going to lock me away again. I'll kiss the crown goodbye. They won't give something so royal to someone so monstrous."

"You're not a monster, Ally." Trish argued, sighing.

"But I am." Ally replied. Trish stared at her. "And I'm scared," Ally's eyes filled with tears, "I'm scared because I killed him with my own bare hands and I didn't feel bad about it." Ally's voice shook.

Trish looked at Ally, "What do you mean?"

"I mean...I stopped his heart. And...nothing." Ally whispered, looking into Trish's eyes with her teary ones, "I didn't feel anything."

The duo shared a moment of intense silence, staring at one another before Trish took a deep breath and crouched down to the man. "We need to get him out of here without any guards seeing us. Come on." Trish grabbed the man , grunting as she flopped him over her shoulder. His dead weight wasn't too bad now that she had been taking those fighting classes. Her father was the teacher and never went easy on her. She had once thought that those classes meant nothing, but now she sees that without them, she probably wouldn't have been able to help out her friend.

They walked for a good hour and a half before Trish head lead Ally to the grave yard. Ally looked around cluelessly and when Trish ordered Ally to grab a shovel, she gasped, "Trish! We can't...No, Trish. Stop. I'll just pay the price for what I did-"

"Ally," Trish gave her a sharp look, "Dig." Trish grunted as she set the man on the ground - more like tossed him. She was quite small after all, carrying a man wasn't a piece of cake. "Besides, Everyone deserves a burial. We'll pay our respects."

Ally soon convinced herself to dig. Trish demanded that Ally dug him a place with another corpse. It was disgusting, horrifying, and awful, but Ally knew it was the only way they would never find the man she killed. He would just be another case of a missing victim who never returns home. Ever. They would never look for him in an already-dug-out grave.

The stench was horrible. The girls pressed the back of their palms to their noses before gently grabbing the man and tossing him inside the coffin, alongside the decaying body. The two took turns burying the man. They shut the coffin and let the dirt hide their wrong-doing.

They were breathing heavily by the time Ally patted the dirt with the back of the shovel. Ally took another deep breath. She glanced at the sky and could so the sun was getting ready to peak. She looked back at Trish and nodded once. The two walked off together, both of them clenching their fists.

Ally sunk inside her thoughts, memorizing what she'd done and finally realizing that if she feared anyone, it was herself. She shoved the memory to the back of her mind, just as she did to all the lives she'd taken over the last few years. They were of no consequence to her any longer. They didn't matter to her.

"I hope he didn't have a family." Trish mumbled, glancing at Ally sadly.

She gave Trish a side glance, "It'll be a shame if he did."

Trish looked at Ally, startled by the cold reply. Ally kept her head held high, shoulders squared, as she walked steadily towards the castle with Trish. Trish's footsteps slowed as she watched her best friend in front of her. She suddenly heard Ally's words echo inside her mind: _Nothing. I didn't feel anything._ Trish's gaze sat longingly on Ally's back. Trish felt a hole nestling inside her heart. She could feel her best friend slipping away. Falling inside her own little world and nobody was there to save her, nobody could hold onto her. Trish knew that Ally had the strongest ability in all of the kingdom, but she never imagined that the ability would turn her best friend into, well, a different person.

Trish hurried, keeping her pace with Ally until they departed. Trish tried not to think about how Ally used to be: The giggly, soft-hearted, kind, little girl. She forced herself to remain in the present, to how Ally was now: Mixed-up, sinister, and (as much as she didn't want to admit it) lethal.

**. . . . **

"Ally."

Ally sat up straight, her father's voice was like a roll of thunder. Her father stepped into the room, his nostrils flared, eyes darker than normal. Her mother followed in behind, a sad yet fearful look on her face. Ally forced her gaze to her father.

"You are banned from this city."

"I'm sorry?" Ally questioned. Her mother sighed, not seeming to agree with her father's decision but both her and Ally knew that Lester Dawson would not listen to her. When his mind was made, it was made. There was no changing it.

"You killed another man." Lester gritted his teeth. "You have gone too far. You squander your gift for evil, Ally!"

"What are you talking about?" Ally questioned him again, "What man? Who did I kill?"

"Do not play stupid with me, Ally!" he pointed a finger at Ally, "I know it was you. Who else could it have been?"

"You're blaming me for a crime I didn't commit?" Ally exclaimed, standing up.

"You did commit it and you will stop lying to me!" Lester boomed. Ally stared at her father with the best innocent, confused face she could mould onto her face. Her father didn't seem to fall for it. She had done it one too many times. It was easy to confess to her murders as a twelve and thirteen year old but once she had become fourteen, she started to feel shame and realized that it was not something to confess. She had begun her ruthless game of pretending around her parents, acting as if she was still their perfect angel. But she wasn't anymore. She was their perfect _demon_.

"Lester, maybe she really doesn't know-"

Lester shook off his wife's hands, "I'll handle this, Penny," he growled. He looked at Ally. "I know it was you. Jeffrey Jenkins went out of the castle to fetch some water for his wife who was giving birth and _you _took his life without reason!"

"I'm sorry, Father, I know nothing of what you're talking about." Ally said, doing her best to not let her voice waver. Maybe if she had known that his wife was in the middle of giving birth, his life would remain, but then again: Maybe if she had known that his was in the middle of giving birth, she still would've taken it - his life. She was slipping away because of her ability and it scared the hell out of her.

But yet, at the same time, it made her feel so incredibly alive.

She dismissed it with the thought that these happenings were never her fault, it was the ability. It was never her fault that somebody provoked her to use the ability on anyone. (A lie she'd been telling herself.)

"You know exactly-"

"No, I don't." Ally stated firmly. "I was asleep. Just like many of you. I don't roam the castle at two in the morning." And the second she'd blurted it, she knew she'd been caught. Her mother looked at her with sad eyes and her father grew a new emotion of rage she'd never seen.

"_You _are not my daughter!" he howled at her, "You will be in the cellar tonight. From now on, you are not this castle's Princess, you are far from it!" Without a further discussion, he'd left the room with the slam of the door. Ally flinched.

She slowly looked at her mother who had a tear fall from her cheek. "Why, Ally?"

"I don't know." Ally said, not realizing her eyes were full of tears until one splashed down her cheek. She wiped it away swiftly. They stood in silence.

Finally, Penny strolled over and set her palms on Ally's shoulder. "Come here," Penny whispered. She sat Ally down in front of the mirror. Ally looked at her reflection. Long, brown, wavy locks that fell just below her breasts, left eye a beautiful chocolate brown and the other a fiery, liquid gold, her skin pale and her lips flawless and full. She was the Princess. The Princess of Vesper. She was the Prisoner. The Prisoner of Vesper. How could two completely opposite titles have the exact same address?

"What do you see?" Penny whispered to her daughter.

"I don't know, me?" Ally questioned. But she didn't see herself. She saw a girl who was probably another incident away from being banished from the city of Vesper. A girl who her father just imprisoned. A girl who had squandered and fallen in love with such a powerful ability that it took over her life.

Penny didn't reply. She didn't even further what the point was. Ally wondered if maybe it had been verification; Penny wanted to know if Ally really saw the trouble in her and Ally failed the test. She basically admitted to her mother that she thinks all of this was fine but that definitely wasn't the case. The only other issue: Ally's ability had become so much that Ally wasn't even aware of her doings anymore. They just happened.

"I love you, Ally. Always remember that, Okay?" Penny said, tears falling. Ally nodded her head.

"He's just afraid. And you are, too." Ally whispered, "I know that." Ally knew that with her ability of course people, including her parents, would be afraid of her. She was a life manipulator. She manipulated all life: She stopped hearts, made them beat again, injured, healed. It was not a normal ability from what her people knew about. Everyone in the country of Ingenium had supernatural abilities, but they were all normal, they were all sweet, some dark, but none of them caused the harm that Ally's did. She wondered why she wasn't normal.

Penny excused herself just as a sob rolled up from her throat. Ally sighed and stared at herself in the mirror. She wondered what would happen to her, what her father would do. She wondered what this ability was doing to her, what it had already done. She feels it pulsing through her veins and she hates that she loves it, that she feels the incredible sense of power that comes with it. But she needed to gain control. She didn't want to have control. She wanted to be free. This Kingdom, her father's castle, was anything but free. Especially being the daughter of a King and Queen.

The door clicked open. "Princess-"

"-No!" her father growled, "She does not deserve that title. Not anymore."

"Ally Dawson." The guards corrected themselves, gently lifting her from the chair. They knew her father's orders were that she was imprisoned, but they still had it noted that she was the Princess. They still had soft eyes, but Ally read the fear in them like it was her favourite book.

"Where is he, Ally?" hissed her father.

"The cemetery. I buried him." Ally admitted dully, "Alone."

"Who was with you?" her father asked again.

"No one." Ally barked, her voice final. "I was alone. Now _let me rot_." she spat through clenched teeth. Her father started at her with hateful, fearful, sorrowed eyes.

"I miss my daughter." Lester said in a gentle tone that Ally doesn't recall hearing in a while.

"She never existed." Ally snapped. She glanced at the guards and they immediately started to take her away to the cellar. She tried to ignore the eyes in the castle that watched her as she was being imprisoned. She held her ground and kept her shoulders square.

_**so i really didn't care for this...but i wrote it anyways because i couldn't get it off my mind. i hope i can proceed this one because i'm finding it very hard to stay committed to certain stories lately, i apologize for that. i feel like this one will be fun to write because it's based on my favourite song with a small twist. **_


End file.
